<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishing Well by acmrcreatives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925266">Wishing Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acmrcreatives/pseuds/acmrcreatives'>acmrcreatives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Sick Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acmrcreatives/pseuds/acmrcreatives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Late to the Haikyuu party, but thank you for having me. First fic for my babes (A songfic no less). Please be kind.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Been gone a long time I kinda lost my way, can't find you<br/>And I caught a short ride to the grave and back this season<br/>I can try to get by, but every time I start to panic<br/>I'm a little bit shy, a bit strange and a little bit manic...</i></p><p> </p><p><a href="https://youtu.be/ScnW_FBBPFI">Wishing Well</a> by Blink 182</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wishing Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo can feel the excitement from Bokuto and he has to look to the side and tell him to pipe down.  It's a bit of a drive to the gymnasium but the other man can't keep still.  It's been a long time and he knows in his bones that Bokuto is craving for a good game of volleyball.</p><p>"Tetsu! Drive faster. Come on! Hey! Hey! Hey!"</p><p>"Tamp down, Kotarou! We want to get there safely. Be patient! You of all people should be careful!" Kuroo clucks his tongue and fake-reprimands his partner.  Though in many ways - this is a triumphant drive - the culmination of their sacrifices.  It wasn't easy and the months were seldom kind to the both of them.</p><p>The fact that they are making their way to the gym together is testament to how strong they've become as a couple, as people. </p><p>"I know that, but it's been too long Tetsu. I've been away from the game for so long! I miss it!" Bokuto half-laughs saying it as if he also finds it incredible that he can say these things at this time.  "A year or so ago, I was too sick to even think about volleyball. But now..."  Bokuto stops himself and looks at Kuroo before reaching out to touch the hand that isn't on the wheel. "Hey, I'm sorry for just blurting all that out."</p><p>"It's alright.  I know you've been waiting for this." Kuroo still gets scared, still worries when he's reminded what Bokuto's been through and what they had to go through because of it. He turns his hand so they can twine their fingers together. Kuroo lifts Bokuto's hand and kisses the back of it gently.</p><p>"We survived, Tetsu. The other side is finally here. Ain't no one dying today." Bokuto pulls his hand away so he can lean across the console and kiss Kuroo's shoulder gently. "Cancer can kiss my ass."</p><p>Kuroo tightens his hold on the steering wheel and tells Bokuto again to pipe down a bit forcefully this time.  "Don't tempt fate like that Bokuto. I can't go through that again. Please."  His partner finally gets it and he settles, reaching for Kuroo's hand and holds it tight, as if saying - I know.  I'm sorry. Again.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>They finally arrive at the gymnasium and as Kuroo drives up - his heart clenches at what he sees. Lined up by the entrance are all of Bokuto's teammates and they're wearing jerseys with his beloved's number.  A fitting welcome to a returning warrior.</p><p>Bokuto does not hide his tears, he is not stingy with his appreciation because as soon as the car stops - he runs out to gather his team in his arms - as if his arms are long enough to hold all of them. But they make do.  He's one of them. </p><p>Hinata is loudest among the welcoming party.</p><p>Bokuto cannot help  but laugh at him and pull him into a big bear hug and give him a big smacker on the cheek.  Kuroo stands on the wayside with Bokuto's bag on his shoulder simply watching people shower his beloved with affection.  He thinks that this is rightfully so.  It would have been a great loss...</p><p>...he stops his line of thinking there and goes back to the present.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>"I am back this season!!! Hey! Hey! Hey!"</p><p>Bokuto walks in the gym followed by his teammates and breathes in, takes in the view of their court. He opens his arms and grins.</p><p>Looking on, Kuroo thinks that it's wonderful to see Bokuto in his natural habitat. Where he truly belongs. He knows that it's going to be an uphill battle for Bokuto getting back to top form, but it's not impossible. He ponders this because Bokuto's battles are his as well. As soon as they're home, his frustrations become their frustrations.  </p><p>"Tetsu, watch me serve! Hey! Hey!"</p><p>And as Kuroo watches from where he is seated he holds his breath and prays to whatever god that Bokuto makes the serve.  It matters a lot to Bokuto, so it matters the most to Kuroo. In all the time he's known Bokuto, he was a service ace. That's just a natural part of his game - so he wants Bokuto to have that at the very least.</p><p>It's a perfect overhead serve - the kind that cannons across the court and pummels its way at just before the end zone. Bokuto lands gracefully and most importantly he is happy. He raises his hands and does a double OK sign for Kuroo.</p><p>And the taller man smiles back.  </p><p>There he is.</p><p>
  <i>Ready to take flight...</i>
</p><p>Then he sees Bokuto leave the court and Kuroo's heart sinks, thinking the worst, thinking of some new pain that the other might be feeling. He makes a mental note of all the meds that Bokuto needs that they have on-hand. He pulls out his phone ready to call his doctor. Kuroo stands up ready to meet him half-way, a worried look on his face.</p><p>"Kotarou -"</p><p>"Tetsu -" he reaches for the taller man and pulls him into a hug, a bone crushing hug and kisses the side of his mouth. This gesture, this affection is something Kuroo cannot live without. </p><p>"-what is it, Ko?"</p><p>"-I just wanted to thank you. I did that great serve, I am here right now - because of you.  I wouldn't be here without you. Thank you."  Bokuto thinks of all the times he had yelled out of frustration and pain and how sometimes he would take it out on Kuroo by being difficult. He would also pick fights at times even when he knew Kuroo was tired from work and still had to take care of him.</p><p>Thank you -- to Bokuto, was the understatement of the century.</p><p>He hugged Kuroo harder and kissed his hair.</p><p>Kuroo sighs in his arms -- how should he answer to that? How could he? There are no words so he simply burrows himself deeper in his arms, the warmest embrace in the world, then he closes his eyes, smiles and holds on for dear life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>